


The Turnabout Master

by Salty_Mangoes



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: I got a little too anime with this, I’m making two more of these for Doomslayer and Sub-Zero, if Phoenix got into Smash I’d die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Mangoes/pseuds/Salty_Mangoes
Summary: Phoenix Wright receives a call in the middle of the night, one that would lead him to his biggest case yet.





	The Turnabout Master

The phone rang out suddenly, breaking the serene quiet of the dark bedroom.

A man clumsily reached out for the phone, checking the time, he pondered why in the world anyone would be calling at four in the morning.

“Yes?...This is him, why are you calling?...A stolen invitation...What do you mean a man named ‘Joker’ took it?...If it means so much, I’ll handle it.”

July 6, 12:00 PM  
Courtroom  
Day of The Trial

“So, Mr. Joker. On December 6th, 2018, and invitation to the fifth Super Smash Brothers tournament was reported stolen. I have to admit, you were tricky to find and corner. But under no circumstances am I letting you walk away innocent, an invitation is a high honor to receive. Stealing one is unacceptable!”

Joker scoffed, “Oh please. You believe the word of one person is enough to convict me? I’m a master thief, I’ve never been caught and I never will be!”

There it was, “Oh you may be a master thief, but you made a mistake, just now.”

Joker laughed, “And what would that be?”

“You just admitted you were a master thief!”

Joker was sweating now, “Even so?! You can’t convict me! You don’t have nearly enough- “

“OBJECTION!” The word rang out loud and clear through the courtroom.

“On the contrary Joker, there were footprints at the scene matching your shoes. And staff working that night provided a description matching your coat and mask!”

Joker was shaking, “Still not enough evidence! Don’t you get it? You can’t catch me!”

The man shook his head, “You never accounted for one thing. That I, would be joining the tournament as well, to investigate this myself!”

PHOENIX WRIGHT TAKES THE CASE!

“Will that suffice as your evidence, Joker?”

Joker was shocked he had been caught. The judge cleared his throat.

“I think it does, Mr. Wright. I declare him...guilty on all charges!”


End file.
